


TRUE LOVE'S MAGIC

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Charmcaster - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Family, Fantasy - Freeform, Genies, Hidden Islands, Mages, Magic - Freeform, Magic Mirrors, Magic Piper, Muses, Music, OC - real Pied Piper, Romance, Secret Magic, Singing, Sirens, Sorcerers, Spells & Enchantments, Werewolves, Witches, magic music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three centuries...Rumplestiltskin/Dark One is reunited with his long lost son, Bae...who is found and cared for by the Pied Piper!<br/>Follow on to this story as Piper (OC) and her daughter live with Rumple and Bae in Dark Castle...and they find family, magic...and true love!</p><p>AU, Rumple/OC. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.<br/>STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED!<br/>STORY POSTED IN AO3/ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUE LOVE'S MAGIC

STORY TITLE:

 **TRUE LOVE’S MAGIC** by **DARKFIRENYX (MYSTICWRITER3018 – AO3)**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

What happens…that after three centuries that Rumplestiltskin the Dark One lost his only loved one, his son Bae…he was found and returned by someone who wanted a deal from him in exchange for protection for her and her daughter?

The one who found his son and took care of him as if he was her child known as…the Pied Piper.

Follow on to this story as Piper (OC) and her daughter Elaina (OC) with her long magic hair, lives with Rumple and Bae in Dark Castle and find friendship, family…and true love!

AU, Rumple/OC, Bae/OC, OC/OC. Story settings in Fairy Tale world, Storybrooke and other worlds!

STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND CONTENT.  BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN AO3 / ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME TV EPISODES/SERIES OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY GUIDE:

Words “words” – normal; English

 _Words_ – italics; thoughts

“ _Words_ ” – italics; music, singing, song language

“ **Words** ” – bold; magic language

 

LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This is an Alternate Universe (AU) version of this story.  There are many changes in it but the characters of the TV episodes/series ‘Once Upon A Time’ are still the same, but there will be a little OOC in it too.  There are also my own OC characters in this story too as well.

My OC character, the Pied Piper is…my story’s book cover, who is Avril Lavigne!

I’m inspired into writing this new story with the Rumple/OC pairing, than the other one with the Belle/Rumple pairing, because this is BETTER!

Hope you like it!

And always remember…along with magic, adventure, mystical fantasy and mystery…True Love Conquers All!

On to the story!

 

LINE BREAK - PICTURE - LINE BREAK

 

OC - Piper / The Pied Piper

 

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

In Dark Castle, wherein lives the feared and infamous sorcerer known as the Dark One, there inside you can hear the sounds of angry shouts and frustrated yells as the Dark One—or as he is really known as Rumplestiltskin—threw some objects around and crashed some things as he was very furious upon discovering another dead end to finding his long-lost son.

 

Unbeknownst to him, outside of Dark Castle, he was being watched by three people with their heads and faces hooded, heavily cloaked and hidden by the shadows, one tall and the two others short like children, nearby on the woods of the forest and they witness him with wariness and nervousness as he raged and threw things about with the sounds of breaking and crashing.

 

“Um…maybe this isn’t a good time?” said one of the two short ones said, and he sounded to be a young boy.

 

“Yeah—he looks pretty angry.” Said the other short one, and this one sounds like a little girl.

 

The tall one chuckled, her amused smile slightly visible under her hood which covered over her face. “Come now.  We’ve gone this far.  And it’s been so long, you’re just going to turn around and give up just like that?” the tall one inquired softly, her voice revealing that she’s an adult woman.

 

“Well…it has been a long time—but what if he’s not the same as before?” the young boy asked anxiously, looking up at the tall one.

 

The tall one gave a reassuring smile down at him and reached a hand out to pat and squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. “Well, we won’t find out unless we get to see him now, don’t we? Don’t worry, if you’re so anxious…how about I play a little music to soothe and lighten up his mood?” she said.

 

The woman’s hand reached from inside her cloaked cape and brings out a slender smooth wooden musical pipe.  Her hands positioned to hold her music pipe gently and she was ready to blow and play it.

 

“Um…are you sure that’s a good idea?” the young girl asked, looking nervous and a bit afraid. “I mean—that man _is_ the Dark One…what if he gets mad when he finds out that you summoned him here with your magic?”

 

The woman grinned mischievously. “He won’t when I play a nice little tune that will make him curious enough to come here.”

 

The young boy agreed with the young girl’s worries as he stepped closer to her side and put his small hand on her arm protectively. “I don’t want him to hurt you.” He said.

 

She removed one of her hands from her pipe to pat him on the shoulder again. “Don’t worry.  I’ll be just fine.” She soothed him. “You forget…I’m the famous and notorious Pied Piper!”

 

The boy and girl both smiled up at her.

 

Once the woman ensured that her two young wards are reassured, she lifted her pipe and started playing an uplifting light melody that flowed beautifully and the music went straight towards Dark Castle, the notes going straight in line to the Dark One.

 

Rumplestiltskin stopped when he was about to raise a vase held in one hand and break it into pieces into the floor until he heard the music.

 

He slowly put the vase down on the table and he ignored or didn’t notice as he walked out and stepped on the pieces and bits of broken glass and other mess, making crunching sounds under his boots as he left the castle to follow the music he heard and see where it came from.

 

When he heard the first notes of the musical melody, the tune instantly made him curious and think on who was out there to play such music near the castle of the feared Dark One.  But hearing the music…it seemed to somehow enlighten his mood and soothe his temper that he almost thought that it was magic that did it.

 

But Rumple knew that it was impossible, for he was impervious to all kinds of magic, both light and dark as the notorious and infamous Dark sorcerer in the realm of the Enchanted Forest.  He would know that it was magic and that he can fight against it when it’s being used against him.

 

Yet somehow…whether magic is at work or not, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away as he kept following the music and walking towards it in a hurried pace to see where it’s from and who’s playing it.

 

Once he reached towards where the three people who were standing there at the spot near the forest and were waiting for him, the woman playing the pipe instantly stopped and Rumple blinked upon registering that the music is gone and he looked a bit disappointed and upset that the music’s stopped and gone.

 

“Well…that was faster than I thought it could be.” The woman piped up aloud, making Rumple look at her curiously upon realizing that the tall hooded person is a woman as she holstered and hid her pipe beneath her cloak.

 

“I guess your reputation and power as the Dark One is exaggerated then.” She quipped lightly, making Rumple frown at her, his lightened mood instantly turned sour when she said that.

 

“I’ll have you know that my power is beyond anything you can imagine, dearie.” Rumple said to her in a dark tone, and it made the two short young ones quiver and hide behind their tall companion in fright from him.

 

The woman wasn’t a bit fazed or afraid of him as she lifted her head up a little for him to see the visible lower part of her face and he can see her lips smirking at him with a playful mischievous and cruel cold look.  Rumple blinked as he saw that by looking at her smirk like that to him…it’s almost like he’s seeing himself there, albeit except the gender of course.

 

“Really? Then how is it that you’re easily lured by _my_ power, sorcerer?” she said, her smirk widening as Rumple’s eyes widened a bit when he realized that her music was really magic and he glared at the magic caster.

 

“Touché…might I ask who are you?” he asked calmly.

 

The woman’s smirk instantly turned into a frown at him and then she looked around as if seeing if anyone’s watching them from anywhere. “And might I suggest that we introduce ourselves inside instead of here?” she asked nicely. “There are eyes everywhere, both hidden and seen…that I don’t want witnessing our exchange and see us.”

 

Rumple raised a brow, curious and interested on the mysterious and cautious way the woman said that statement and he was about to say and demand on what it is, when he caught sight of the two little ones that were hiding behind the woman, shivering with fright over her words.

 

He instantly realized that the young ones that were beside the woman are little children, and his heart gave a little pang upon thinking about his son.  He instantly realized that by looking at the calm-looking woman, he can see the desperation and concerning worry in her face—even though she hid it well beneath her cold emotionless features—for herself and her two children beside her.

 

Rumple decided and dimly nodded, as he moved his hand to lead the way and he walked towards his castle first with the woman and the two children instantly following behind him.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get inside the castle, inside the walls of the greatest dark sorcerer of all villains and darkness.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” He said in a mocking tone as he sweeps his arm out dramatically to show off his castle. “Now…are you going to introduce yourselves now—or do I have to resort to the hard way?” he said with a threatening dangerous grin, showing that he means what he said.

 

The woman seemed to roll her eyes at his statement before she removed her hood to reveal her face and her two young ones did the same.

 

Rumple looked at the woman’s face and though he can see that she was beautiful in appearance, he can see and sense the emotionless and cold-heart look from her eyes and face, as if he’s seeing a notorious killing assassin.  Even though he can also see love and affection towards her two young charges, he can easily tell that she’s the type of person you do not want to mess with or if you mess with her companions, and she’ll instantly kill you in a blink without a hint of remorse.

 

Then his eyes moved to the two children.  He was right that they are children, as one young girl with long blonde knee-length hair tied in a braid looked at him with shyness but she isn’t afraid of him at his scaly-skinned scary features.

 

However…it was the young boy that instantly made him stunned shocked.

 

The young little boy…he never thought he’d see again after losing him centuries ago.

 

“Bae…?” he breathed in a whisper of shock and disbelief.  His black heart beating a racing mile upon seeing his long lost child.

 

The boy looked nervous for a silent moment before he said softly. “Hello, Papa.”

 

It was almost a long silent stunned moment until Bae made the first move by walking towards him until he’s close and facing him and Rumple instantly snapped out of it and hugged him tightly as if afraid that he’s going to disappear before his eyes again.

 

“You’re here…you’re really here!” Rumple whispered vehemently, heartbreaking tears shimmering in his eyes.

 

Bae sniffed and hugged back as he said, “I’m here, Papa! It’s me…”

 

Both Piper and the young little girl beside her named Elaina watched both father and son being reunited after so long they lost each other.

 

“I never stopped trying to find you.” Rumple whispered, one tear falling from his cheek to his son’s hair.

 

Bae smiled against his chest as he whispered back, loud enough for him to hear. “And I never stopped trying to find my way back home to you, Papa.  I’m so sorry, you were right…that fairy—she wanted me away from you.”

 

Rumple tightened his embrace a little before he let go and kneels down to look at his son fully in the face, both his hands gently cupping his son’s small face. “I know—but it doesn’t matter.  You’re here now.  Welcome home…son.”

 

Bae smiled and then he remembered Piper and his friend and turned to them. “It’s thanks to my friends Piper and Elaina here that they helped me to find my way and return home, Papa.”

 

Elaina smiled shyly as Piper grinned and chirped cheerfully. “Happy to oblige and help.  I always have a fondness for children in my heart, you know.”

 

Rumple looked at her and then he slowly stood from his kneeling down and nodded dimly towards her. “I am in your debt, Miss…?”

 

Piper grinned more widely and reached out a hand for him to shake. “Piper! An honor to meet you, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One.”

 

Rumple hesitantly reached out his hand shook hers and she grinned, pulling her hand back and patted the little girl beside her on the shoulder. “And this is my daughter, Elaina.”

 

The little blonde girl smiled at Rumple shyly and curtsied before him. “Pleased to meet you, sir.”

 

Rumple almost smiled at the politeness the little girl gave him and he was surprised that she didn’t show a bit or an ounce of fear towards him despite his scary looks and reputation.

 

Bae grinned and said. “I believe that there is much we have to catch up on, right Papa?”

 

Rumple nodded, curious and interested over what happened after he lost his son from that magical portal that Bae was pulled into after his son was given a magic bean by the Blue Fairy.  He also wondered on how his son stayed the age as he is now since he lost him, Bae’s still at the age of 10-years-old.

 

“Yes…indeed.” He said.

 

He wondered what surprises are in store of him, besides his son, and that of his two unexpected guests, Piper and Elaina.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This is a new story! Hope you like it!

Just so you know and for your information…the settings in this story will take place in all dimensions and worlds—from Enchanted Forest/Fairy Tale world, Storybrooke/Modern normal world and others!

When I first heard of and had an interest on the TV episodes/series of ‘Once Upon A Time’, I checked it out and watched the whole series and seasons until up to the very latest…and I have to admit, I was very moved, touched and also upset and disappointed on how the story goes—though I loved it! This TV series rated to one of my favorites like the others I like and love so far. 

As you know, this fan fiction story of mine is an Alternate Universe (AU) story and it changes a lot.  So…I hope you like this!

There are my OC characters in here, and the characters will still be the same but there will be some OOC/out-of-character-ness in it—and like I said, I’ll be writing and making so many changes into my story.

So…follow on to this story because there will be many more!

Next chapter…Rumple catches up with his long lost son Bae…lets Piper and her daughter live with them in Dark Castle with an interesting deal…and then first sparks of love start to fly!

PLEASE COMMENT!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
